


Us Against the World

by wholesome_muffin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comment if tags are wrong, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kanaya - Freeform, Pogtopia, Us against the world- song, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesome_muffin/pseuds/wholesome_muffin
Summary: Niki admires the sunset- and soon she's joined by some of her friends.Song: Us Against the World by Kanaya
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 2





	Us Against the World

Niki hums softly under her breath, a tune she’s heard many times before- the lullaby Us Against the World. It’s soft and lilting, a quiet melody which has never failed to calm her down, and as she sits on a bench upon the hill a soft breeze whips her hair around. It’s been so peaceful, almost too peaceful since November 16th.

The cracks of the pavement,  
Sung with a voice of an old friend,  
We've been here before, holding our hands,  
To the tunes under the sun.

The song is comforting and steady, a quiet beat able to be heard in the background. Niki can only try to imitate the mellow tune with her voice. Somewhere in the distance the Church lights up, somebody having entered to pray most likely. Niki likes the sound of the bells. They’re familiar and loud, something to ground herself within.

We used to have a dream,  
We built it from rubble and dust,  
They whispered our names, burned down our city,  
But I guess we'll build it again.

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩ --- ♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

Tommy quietly approaches Niki, sitting down next to her on the bench. She’s singing softly, humming a tune he knows but can’t quite place. 

Then it hits him.

It was a tune they had sung in Pogtopia, before it had disbanded. The tune itself was an old lullaby, but they had improvised- adding lines to it as they went, humming the melody to keep themselves sane in warfare. The lines never stayed the same, they were always changing to reflect the current events. Maybe that’s why he didn’t recognise the song at first.

Once a man told me,  
To do what my heart says,  
But what do we do when all hope is lost,  
And the things we treasure the most?

Niki looks at Tommy now. Singing has never been his forte, but now he’s carolling with her as if he’s been singing his whole life. The words he speaks are strangely suited for recent events. The first two verses she had sung were the traditional opening to the lullaby- but no, his words were improvised and yet they flowed perfectly. It reminded her of a simpler time when they made up new verses in the ravine they called Pogtopia.

Running away, our backs against the world,  
Running away, our heads up high,  
Wе haven't lost everything, you see,  
What wе have left is here.

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩ --- ♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

Tubbo sees both Niki and Tommy on the bench- naturally he joins them.

They’re singing Us Against the World. A song that he has memorised the tune of, but never the words- the Pogtopian residents always changed them around anyways. 

It was so simple,  
In a sanctuary that's so strong,  
They've torn down our walls, so we'll get back what's ours,  
And fight with all our hearts.

Tubbo adds the single verse into the tune, as the threesome hum the instrumental from in between verses. Then they jump into the chorus- twice this time, the end of the song.

Running away, our backs against the world,  
Running away, our heads up high,  
Wе haven't lost everything, you see,  
What wе have left is here.

Running away, our backs against the world,  
Running away, our heads up high,  
Wе haven't lost everything, you see,  
What wе have left is here.

The sunset, by now, was long gone. It was replaced by a moon- a half-crescent slice of light in the darkness.

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩ --- ♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

The trio are asleep on the bench, heads resting on each others’ shoulders. It’s a peaceful sight, on a peaceful time of the day. A cool breeze runs through the land, trees rustling, and a few leaves landing around the bench. It’s perfect, almost too perfect.

A single mockingbird whistles out the tune as they rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the song by Kanaya, this story was written while I was listening to uU Against the World so it should set the mood :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbaJaSUgJZM


End file.
